


A Night To Not Remember

by RaxaBlue



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, M/M, people are no teddybears
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaxaBlue/pseuds/RaxaBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wacht nach einer langen Nacht in einer unerwarteten Situation auf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night To Not Remember

**Author's Note:**

> An diesem OS ist meine liebe Beta schuld. Danke für Deine Korrekturarbeiten und diese Idee.

Wenn die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf als Maßstab genommen werden konnten, dann war die vergangene Nacht entweder das Partyevent des Jahres oder jemand hatte auf seinem Kopf Rumba getanzt. Beides wäre für Hawkeye durchaus denkbar. Nachdem er den warmen, harten Untergrund auf dem er lag jedoch als Mensch identifiziert hatte, war ihm klar, es war die Partynacht. Nachdem er ausmachen konnte zu wem der Körper gehörte, wünschte er, dass eine sexy Tänzerin ihre Schritte auf ihm geübt hatte. Bevorzugterweise so, dass er ihr unter den Rock schauen konnte, während sie ihm die Knochen brach. Vorsichtig versuchte er sich aus dem Klammergriff des langhaarigen, sehr muskulösen Mannes zu befreien ohne ihn zu wecken. Clint wollte sich nicht ausmalen was der nordische Gott mit ihm machen würde, wenn er aufwachte. Noch bevor er nur zwei Muskeln bewegt hatte, zog Thor ihn näher an sich heran und fing an seinen Kopf in Clints Nacken zu kuscheln. Horrovorstellungen von grausamen Toden zogen vor Clints innerem Auge dahin. Dann fing Thor an, kleine Küsse auf seinem Hals zu hinterlassen und Clint gefror das Blut in den Adern.  
„Ok, du großer Kerl, mein Hals ist empfindlich und Dein Bart piekst.“ Seine Stimme klang seltsam belegt und er hoffte, dass Thor noch im Land der Träume verweilte.

„Still, kleiner Falke“, grummelte der Gott.  
Zu Clints Entsetzen war er anscheinend wach und wusste genau was er da tat. Was noch wichtiger war: er wusste wem er gerade seinen Hals mit den Bartstoppeln aufraspelte. Bisher war er immer davon ausgegangen, dass Götter weichere Bärte hätten. Nicht dass er die Information in seinem Leben gebrauchen konnte, geschweige denn je haben wollte.  
Mit einem Seufzen drehte Thor sich auf die Seite und Clint fand sich nun mehr oder weniger auf dem Sofa wieder, immer noch fest an Thor gepresst. 

„Ich bin kein Teddy-Bär.“  
„Wirklich? Da hättest du mich aber fast getäuscht.“ Clint konnte spüren wie sich Thors Lippen zu einem Lächeln formten. Er konnte es deshalb spüren, da sie genau an der empfindlichen Stelle zwischen seinem Hals und der Schulter auflagen. Mögliche Szenarien, welche Wendungen diese Begebenheit nach sich ziehen konnte, gingen ihm durch den Kopf. So merkte er nicht sofort, dass Thors Lippen sich nicht weiter über seine Haut bewegten.  
Nach einer Weile hörte und spürte er jedoch deutlich ein Schnarchen. Thor war wieder eingeschlafen, hielt ihn dabei immer noch fest umklammert und machte eine Flucht somit unmöglich. Theatralisch seufzend ergab sich Clint in sein Schicksal. Ein paar weitere Stunden Schlaf konnten nicht schaden. Vielleicht stellte sich dieses ganze Szenario dann als Traum heraus. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief Clint ein.


End file.
